


Unbreakable

by Antisocial8i8



Category: RPF - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial8i8/pseuds/Antisocial8i8
Summary: Jared and Jensen are known for pranking and torturing new co-stars. So what happens when you get a role on Supernatural





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little drabble I came up with after watching videos about the boys torturing Alexander during filming. It's my first piece of work in over ten years, so please be gentle with me.

Your face remained frozen in your characters shock, the situation around you quickly spiraling out of control as Jared and Jensen revealed the big twist in this episodes storyline. The camera caught every nuance and flicker of expression as your character dealt with the news handed to you, your eyes welling up with tears.

“I – I don't understand,” you stuttered quietly, your voice choked by the lump in your throat. “You think I gave you up to the demon?”

What the cameras weren't catching, however, were your co-stars expressions. Jared licking his lips in exaggerated sensuality. Jensen winking at you. The way they were both unbuttoning their shirts, hips wiggling in sync with each others as they swayed to a beat only they could hear. Day one, scene two and they were already in full initiation mode. The boys were trying to break you.

“That's right, sweetheart,” Jensen replied, his voice Dean deep with an angry tone that completely opposed the sassy smirk on his face.

“You can't honestly...” The pause gives you times to swallow thickly with a shake of your head. You lift your chin, squaring your shoulders against the pain your character was feeling and force strength back into your voice as you look between them. “I gave up everything to be with you guys. To help you. To fix your mess. And this is the thanks I get? Fine. Good luck with your apocalypse, ass holes.”

Turning your back to the camera, you take several angry steps away from the 'brothers' and make your way to the bunker door.

“And CUT! We got it,” the director finally yells just as your hand lands on the knob.

“What the hell was that?” Jared yells in fake indignation, his shirt mostly undone and partially hanging off one shoulder. “We should've had you!”

**

“What do you want?” You refuse to look up from the 'whiskey' in your hand, the bar top you've leaned against the only thing stopping your character from falling over.

“We need your help,” Jared responds off camera, a single one of his fingers tracing it's way up your spine just under the view of the camera. 

Misha stands close to your side, the rig positioned perfectly over his shoulder to showcase your hazy, blank stare as you slowly turn your head to meet his eyes. Sort of. His eye lids are inside out, the blue of his irises rolled up until nothing but white is there to greet your gaze. Great, apparently he's in on it too.

“Baby Winchester and his flightless pet need my help? Forgive me if I don't die of shock.”

Your deadpan delivery earns you a pinch on the side that doesn't even make you flinch. A quick blink has Misha's face back in order, the ridiculous expression morphing into one of sinister delight before he pierces you with a mock glare.

“Something has happened to Dean,” he informs you. “The likes of which we have never encountered before. Please, y/c/n, we need to fix this before the demon finds him in this weakened state.”

Glancing down and behind you to the stand in toddler at Jared's side, you see Jensen kneeling behind the dummy with a white bonnet on his head and a bright pink pacifier in his mouth.

“Goo goo gaga.”

Blinking slowly, you glance between your glass and Jensen as if trying to figure out if this was some kind of drunken hallucination. His face is anticipatory, waiting for your reaction and obviously expecting you to bust out laughing. Jared's expression is much the same when you finally meet his gaze.

“I don't do diapers.”

“CUT!”

“Damn it!”

**

Your second week is almost over. There's only one more scene to finish before everyone gets to go home for the weekend and finally relax. The crew has already been warned that it's going to be a late one. The crew, but not the stars.

“Look, I'm sorry, okay?” Jensen raises his voice at you, putting on another one of his great performances as we come to the end of his and Jared's duel coverage. “We caught the witch that sold us out so you're in the clear.”

“That's not the point, Dean,” you shout back from your spot beside the camera, enjoying Jared's puppy dog eyes and Jensen's angry pout. “You thought I betrayed you!”

“But you didn't!”

“And you should've known that!” A mischievous smirk crosses your lips, your hands slowly running up your sides to the top button of your flannel. “We've been hunting together for months!” One button, two buttons are slowly undone without even a hint of change in your tone. “We've been friends for months!” You take extra care to hide any evidence of what's underneath as you reach the final button. “And still you thought I could do something like that? What do you have to say for yourself, huh?” Grabbing both sides of the plaid, you rip it open and bare yourself to your co-stars. Revenge is sweet.

“My ideal weight is Jensen Ackles on top of me.”

They read it simultaneously, adding to the overwhelming effect on the crew behind you as everyone busts out into uncontrollable laughter. You step in front of the camera with a proud smirk, giving everyone a chance to read the shirt you'd ordered online a few days before when you'd finally decided that a little pay back was necessary. Arms wrap around you from behind, grasping firmly onto your shoulders before a heavy weight lands against your back and it's instinct alone that has you grabbing Jensen's thighs to stop you both from toppling over from the surprise piggy-back. You can't help but laugh loudly. God, the man was heavy.

“That is going in the gag reel,” he calls out happily as he drops back to the floor, spinning you around for a rib crushing hug.

“I can't believe that even worked. I totally got you guys,” you giggle.

“Let's finish this take and then I think we owe you a drink,” Jared replies with a high-five. “For not only beating us at our own game, but for being freaking unbreakable!”

**

Five years later and things haven't changed much on set. The shirt still made regular appearances, especially at cons but mostly during lazy days around the house. Jared and Jensen still try to break you with their antics. Misha often joins in, although more often then not he finds his way onto your team to finally exact some revenge of his own that doesn't involve paper air planes. You've relaxed enough on set to enjoy the goofiness of working with the boys who quickly became the best friends you've ever asked for. You were sad to see it end, if only temporarily. Your character was going the way of so many characters before you and being killed off, only to rise again next season. But it was something you'd talked about with the writers and they understood why it had to happen.

When cut is called on your final scene, everyone gathers together around you in one giant tangle of limbs for a group hug. Your eyes are watering, the reality of being away from your little family catching up with you despite knowing you'll be back next year. Jensen and Jared walk you to your trailer to help you gather your things before leading you to where Cliff was waiting to take you to the air port. As he usually does, Jared wraps his arms around your back and stands to full height, allowing your legs to dangle in the air as he swings you around. Once you're back on the ground Jensen rests a single arm around your shoulders.

“You sure this is what you wanted?” He asks softly, his bright green eyes watching you with concern.

“Yeah, it's for the best,” you tell him, leaning your head against his chest. “Especially since the warning label failed to mention that having Jensen Ackles on top of you may cause pregnancy.”


End file.
